Space Police III: Black Return/Chapter 1
A dark space looms over the asteroids as two speeders come flying, riding over the craters below them. Small space rats run quickly, while Slizer and Snake race towards their briefing point. All is quiet, both hyperspeeding to be the first to arrive. Both wear masks to hide their identity from any patrol units in the area. But this asteroid is strangely still. No officers are in sight. But suddenly, a black object dives towards the ground, causing both Snake and Slizer to stop in their tracks. This black object is twirling, spinning, and finally lands straight in front of the two Black Hole Gang members. He gets out, raises his visor, and glares at the two aliens. All stare at one another. "Haha! Perfect! I've been looking for you", the mysterious stranger said. "Who might you be?" asked Snake, examining the visitor's appearance. "I am known as Black the Great to all my fellow warriors, but you may call me Black. I wish to see you're leader", he uttered strongly. "I have a great plan that will benefit to all of us." The two didn't know what to say, not knowing whether he was a spy, or really a true Blacktron. "The Blacktron died many years ago", Slizer blurted out. His pistol was close at hand, and he was ready to strike if neccessary. But Black only laughed. "Please, take me to your leader, I must speak with him." Both looked at each other for a moment, then agreed. "Follow us", said both. And so, the two escorted the warrior to the location of their secret meeting, an old repair shop, lying in the middle of nowhere. The place was old, rusty, and somewhat repulsive to many who visited the place. Squidman was repairing his speeder, a small bike with two laser guns sticking out the front, as well as a small steering panel in the front. Meanwhile, a Skull Twin was speaking quietly with Kranxx. Both look up after hearing the sound of the approaching vehicles. All exit, and greet their fellow gang members. "Ahh! Krannx. Glad to meet you. I am-". "What is this human doing here Slizer?" Interupted a furious Kranxx. "This is Black. He is a Blacktron warrior, one of the last alive". Kranxx examined him cautiously. "Is this true?", he asked. "I am Black the Great, leader of the surviving Blacktron warriors. I have come to deliver an important message for you from all of my warriors back home." "Very well than, I will listen. But I would like to see if you truly are a Blacktron...", uttered Kranxx. "See that? Out there. A patrol unit is coming! I want to see you destroy it! That will be you're first test". "I shall destroy it, if that is what you wish.", replied Black. As the small patrol unit flies, the Space Police Officer notices a rapid beeping. It detects an approaching speeder heading it's way. "Oh boy", he says, shifting the controls to manual. Out comes a small black starship, flying next to the patrol ship. Both fly high above the pitstop. Black takes out a sword and a blaster, and jumps onto the ship. He breaks the glass and jumps to the back, where he destroys an engine. The ship goes flying towards space, away from asteroid. Black jumps and lands on his speeder, having been auto-piloted the entire time. He then lands at the pitstop. Category:Space Police III: Black Return Category:Chapters Category:Space Police III